


kiss me down my neck

by fiveameyes



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveameyes/pseuds/fiveameyes
Summary: "Remember when you said you didn't like it when I touched you?"





	kiss me down my neck

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys

“Dante?” Ari asked. They were in the desert, of course, laying in the back of Ari’s truck. It was summer, but it had been raining that day, so the heat of the night was not unbearable. Laying on a thick duvet they had brought with them for comfort, Dante raised his head to look at the other.

“Yes?” He replied.

Ari’s eyebrows were furrowed, ever so slightly. “Do you remember when you said you didn’t like it when I touched you?”

Dante tilted his head out of confusion.

“The night we kissed for real, for the first time,” Ari clarified.

“The first time was pretty real for me, too,” Dante mused.

Ari smiled faintly. “Me too, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Why did you say that?”

“That I didn’t like it when you touched me?”

“Yeah.”

Dante pondered for a moment.

“I think I was lying. It wasn’t that I didn’t like it when you touched me, it was that I liked it too much. Like maybe if you touched me too often I would have ended up doing something I’d regret.”

“So it didn’t make you mad when I touched you?”

“Quite the opposite. Where is this coming from?”

Dante turned his head toward Ari, smiling with curiosity. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind the boy’s ear, tracing his fingertips down to his defined jaw.

When Ari didn’t answer, Dante clarified his unspoken worries. “You know I love touching you.”

Ari smiled. He placed his hand over Dante’s and, without breaking eye contact, turned his head to press a kiss to the inside of his palm. And then, shifting his weight to sit up slightly, he pressed another kiss to the inside of Dante’s wrist, and then his forearm, and then towards the crook of his elbow, and up and up and up. Dante just sat there, in awe of the intimate affection he was receiving.

When Ari’s kisses reached Dante’s shoulder and neck, he began to slow. Putting one hand through his hair and the other behind his neck, he pressed languid, wet kisses to every spot he knew drove Dante crazy.

“Ari…” Dante breathed out, feeling weak in the knees. Ari smiled against his neck and moved his lips higher, peppering a few kisses on his jaw, and then starting to nibble on Dante’s ear.

Ari couldn’t get enough of the small little gasps and whimpers Dante was making. He could tell the other boy was dying to speak, to say  _ something _ , just by how many half-words came out of his mouth before he fell silent again.

“¿En qué estás pensando, mi amor?” Ari whispered, ever so quietly. He thought for a moment that Dante wouldn’t understand him, but the response he got told him otherwise.

“Estoy pensando en tus labios,” Dante whispered back.

Ari retracted his head slightly. “You knew that?”

Dante shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe I'm more Mexican than I thought.”

Ari just smiled, and kissed him. Kissed him as hard as he could, as hard as his own heart could manage before exploding.

“I love you, Ari,” Dante said, pulling away slightly.

“I love you, too, Dante.”

Ari went back to kissing the boy that was now halfway under him, and the space below his stomach coiled as he heard the noises Dante was making. He shifted both of them so Dante was pressed with his back to the ground, and Ari was straddling his hips. He sat up for a moment, and Dante went to pull him back before he saw the look on Ari's face.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He said, bringing a hand up to stroke Ari's face.

Ari shook his head. “You're just so beautiful.”

Dante's face filled with a red flush and he pulled Ari back down to kiss him again.

The kisses started languid, but slowly turned into something with more fervor and passion than before. Ari returned to kissing and biting at Dante's neck, just to pull those noises out of him again.

Ari, after several moments of kissing, pulled back once more and drew in a slow, shaky breath.

“Dante,” he said, his voice small and needy.

“Ari,” Dante responded, a smile tracing his lips.

“What are you thinking now?” Ari asked.

“I'm hoping that you know how much I love you.”

Ari smiled. He took Dante's face in his hands, and kissed the pads of both his cheeks.

“I know, Dante,” he said. “I know.”


End file.
